The Lost Years
by 112charlie112
Summary: This is set after Safe & Sound: Burnywood and just before Maturity Has No Age. Ree Whitlock shares the story of her life after Burnywood and how her life brought her to a stage of deep depression. Will She ever get out if it?
1. Not So Happy Birthday

**This is another edition of the Ree stories. It take place after the Burnywood one, and goes up to just before the story in which she becomes a care worker at Elm Tree. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**1. Not So Happy Birthday**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" _Mum sings as she walks into my brightly coloured room. It's so brightly coloured because it reminds me of Gaby and Charlie. I still get to see them sometimes, it's only been a few weeks since I moved in with my mum, and they went to Manor Hill. "Thanks mum" I say, as she hands me a homemade cupcake with a candle in the middle. I close my eyes and blow the candle out. "I can't believe my baby girl is now fifteen! Do you feel grown up?" mum asks me, as she goes to open up the yellow curtains, letting in blinding daylight. "Honestly, no" I say, "I still feel like a twelve year old" I say truthfully. That's because I was twelve when I was put into care, I've always felt stuck at that age since. I guess it's because, it was the real turning point in my life.

"I've got a fun day planned for you. We're going out for breakfast at Weatherspoons. Then we're going out shopping for a bit, so we can buy you a pretty dress as this evening I'm taking you to my salsa class. And I've already got us booked for lunch. It's going to be fun" Mum says, sounding excited. I smile up at her, not wanting to ruin her fun. But this day sounds like something she would want for _her_ birthday, if she was still a teenager. Not my idea of fun, honestly. If I'd had gotten to choose we'd go bowling then pizza. That's what I love doing. But mum doesn't. She says the bowling shoes are not in fashion and she might break a nail by putting her fingers in the holes of the bowling ball. Charlie, Gaby and I go bowling every Friday night though. It's like our special night to be together, and pretend it's still like the old days, when we all lived together in Burnywood. But since then, Charlie now lives in Manor Hill. Gaby and her brother Rory live with their foster parents Mr and Mrs Flowers. As for me, I'm living with my overly enthusiastic mother.

Once mum's gone I change into my jeans, white shirt and red, white and blue hoodie. I tie my red hair up in a loose ponytail, not caring particularly what it looks like. Then I put on some sock and my trainers. I grab my cupcake and take it into the bathroom where I flush it down the toilet. I'm never hungry in the mornings. Probably because at Burnywood, the breakfast was so horrible, I couldn't stand to eat it. So I don't eat breakfast anymore. The cupcake wasn't really breakfast, but I probably wouldn't have eaten it anyway. Let's just say, mum isn't the best cook. We're going for breakfast at Weatherspoons later, so I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll be able to skip lunch or something.

I walk downstairs, with my hands in the front pocket of my hoodie. "There you are Ree, ready to go?" mum asks as I walk down the stairs. I nod vaguely, giving her a small smile. "Good" she says, smiling back. She puts on her leather jacket and grabs her purple handbag before walking out of the flat. I follow on after her slowly. We don't live that long away from town, it's just a short walk. Mum likes to take the car, but I've convinced her that it's best to walk as it'll make you more fit and healthy. She wouldn't take bus, that's for sure. Mum thinks it's covered in germs and diseases just because anyone can take it.

We get into town about half ten and make our way to Weatherspoons, mum's favourite restaurant. We came here for her birthday and she must have liked it that much, that we're coming here for mine. Even though I have no say in it. I order a small Baken sandwich from the kids menu, as I don't eat that much. Mum gets a croissant and a black coffee. Our orders come and we eat silently. Until the silence gets to mum as it usually does. "So, Ree. Are you looking forward to going back to school tomorrow?" Mum asks me, taking a sip of her coffee. Is she really that thick? No-one looks forward to going to school. We've had most of the summer holidays together, mum and I. My birthday just had to be on the last day of the holidays, didn't it? I shrug, "I guess. I'll get to see my friends" I say. Which is sort of true. I only have two friends now anyway, Charlie and Gaby. Both of them are in different year groups than me.

Then there's Rick. My boyfriend. He's in the year above me. I don't know whether to be glad about that or sad. I've only seen him once since I moved in with mum about three or something weeks ago. He's always busy, doing something and never has time to spend with me anymore. But maybe at school, he'll at least be able to talk to me. "How's your food?" Mum asks me. I smile at her, "It's great" I say, wich isn't a lie. Though even the small sandwiches are quite big. For my appetite anyway. Everyone who knows me well, knows that I don't like to eat much whenever. That's another reason why I was quite hasty to move in with mum. She barely knows me. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, moving in with her. But it's a price I'm willing to pay.

Mum pays for the food once we're finished. Then we head out into town to look for a dress as mum wants to take me to her salsa dancing class tonight. She should know me though, and anyone who knows me, understands that I've got two left feet and I'm not a huge fan of dresses. Though I will wear them from time to time, I've seemed to have grown out of the girly stage of my life. Mum drags me into New Look, where I try on dress after dress. I don't like any of them really, but mum buys me this dark blue dress, that apparently makes me look to die for. But I don't really see it.

We look round more shops, where I watch mum try on loads of dresses aswell. Unlike me, she looks great in all of them. Soon it's nearly lunchtime, so we go to the nice restaurant that mum's booked for us. It's an Italian place and serves heavenly food. I order the lasagne and I can't get enough of it. Mum has the ravioli and seems to like it to. Though she eats very lady like and properly, then tells me off for my lack in table skills. It's not exactly the type of thing they teach you in Burnywood though. All I learnt there, was to stay away from Lara Mason and all of her followers.

Mum pays with her credit card for the Italian meal. Then we head back through town towards mum's flat. We get there quite quickly, as I speed walk and mum has to nearly jog to keep up with me. When I get back I slump down on my bed, absolutely full from the meals, and exhausted from the day of shopping. But there's still some more of my not so amazing birthday to go. Dance class. It's what I would call a waste of time, effort and money. Nothing good will come out of it. Dancing will only help you in life, if you want to become a famous dancer and such. But that's not me. I want to become an author. Writing all those stories when I was younger, really inspired me.

I pick up the bag with the dress in and take it out. I stare down at it on my bed, before putting it on and looking at myself in the mirror. I don't like it. Mum said it looked good with my hair, but I really don't see what's so great about this stupid dress. I brush out my hair so it flows down to my waist easily. I can't be bothered to put on any makeup, mainly because I don't like to. Gaby and Charlie usually did my makeup whenever I was going out somewhere. But since we don't live together anymore, we can't do that. I miss the Burnywood days so much. It was Nina's fault the place got closed down. It's her fault for everything. She ruined my life. Nina might as well have stabbed me in the heart.

"Ree, ready to go?" Mum calls from downstairs. I take once last look at myself in the mirror. Still hideous. "Yeah, just coming" I call, grabbing my black high heels and rushing downstairs. I don't particularly like high heels. But yes, mum bought them for me. I couldn't just never wear them, as that would seem really mean. She's my mother for crying out loud! I don't want to upset her. I walk downstairs, having put the shoes on. Mum looks at me as though I'm some glamour model looking stunning. But I'm not. I'm just plain old ugly me. I hobble slightly, with the heels, but make it downstairs safely eventually.

We both get in the car. Mum starts to drive and we head off to her salsa class. I've never danced the salsa before, but it can't be that hard. Can it? We park outside a big white building. The sound of music can probably be heard from miles away. "Come on" mums says, indicating for me to follow her into the building. We walk in and down through the building into a giant hall, crowded with quite a few people. At the front of the room, is a tall dark haired woman, that looks rather scary. "That's the dance instructor" Mum tells me. Well, she's a very scary dance instructor then.

Everyone is paired up once the dance instructors have given a demonstration. I'm put with this blonde boy who's a lot short than me. The top of his head coming up to my chin. He smiles at me the whole time. I try to smile back, but not in the same creepy way as he's doing it. We're made to dance around for a bit. But after a few minutes I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I hid my phone in the side of my shoe, just in case I'd need it. The class finishes at nine o clock. It's half past eight now. I sit down on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom and just sit there for half an hour, playing games on my phone.

It turns nine o clock and I sneak back into the dance room and find my mum. We walk outside and towards the car. "What do you think? Fun, isn't I?" Mum ask me. It's like she knows nothing. I nod. "Yeah, it was great" I lie, hoping she doesn't ask me to come again or something. We get in the car and drive back to mum's flat.

As soon as I get back, I change into my pyjamas and slide into bed, exhausted from the dancing. That annoying music has given me a thumping headache. Mum walks into my room to say goodnight. I kiss her cheek quickly, before she leaves the room again. I should probably get to sleep now, as I do have school tomorrow. The positive side being I'll get to see my friends and boyfriend. The down side being, it's school! I think that's all I need to say. I snuggled down further into bed, trying to imagine I'm at Burnywood and am snuggling down in between my two best friends in the world. Though I know that I'll never feel the same happiness that I felt at Burnywood, ever again.

* * *

**I decided to write another story about Ree, as I know lots of people have loved the stories and I like making people happy. I've had lots of people requesting another one, so here it is. Please review! :)**


	2. School, School and Evenmore School

**I really hope you like it. Please enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

**2. School, School And Even More School**

"Ree, wake up! You're going to be late for school" mum calls from downstairs. I pull the pillow over my head, groaning. School is just a waste of time, to me. The only bright side is seeing my real family. Charlie, Gaby and Rick. I slump out of bed, changing into my uniform. A black skirt with black tights, a white long sleeves shirt under a grey cardigan, and a yellow and red striped tie. I put it all on, holding the ends of my cardigan in my fists as usual. Then I brush out my hair and let it fall naturally, reluctantly covering my face.

I walk downstairs, where mum is in the kitchen. "Morning sweetheart" she says, reaching over and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Morning mum" I say. "What's for breakfast?" I ask her curiously. She looks down at the bowl in her hand. "Well, I was trying to make pancakes, but I guess it's just going to have to be a cereal bar" she says. I smile at her, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a cereal bar. "I'll eat it on my way to school" I lie, stuffing it into my bag. "Better go now, or I'll be late" I say, grabbing my school bag and heading out the front door. I take out the cereal bar, pretending I'm about to eat it. As soon as mum's out of head shot I toss it into the bushes. A Nutritious breakfast for some hungry squirrels.

It takes about half an hour to walk to school from mum's flat. But it's alright I guess. Especailly because I pass Manor Hill each morning so if I'm lucky I'll get to see a few people from there. I walk past it, stopping as I see Charlie standing outside. "Ree!" She says happily, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Charlie!" I say, equally as happy. "Where are the others?" I ask her, looking around in case their going to jump out and shout boo, as some of them would do something like that. "Their early risers I guess" she says, "come on or we'll be late" she says, tugging my hand to make me walk faster.

We get there just on time. I quickly rush up to my form room and take my seat at the back. Our new form tutor introduces himself. "I am Mr Clayton, I've been teaching history here for nearly twenty years. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour as you're not only representing the class, but me as well. So behave!" he says in a grumpy voice. I pretend to be listening. But a million different things are swarming through my head. I start playing with the sleeves of my cardigan casually. "Hey, Ree" someone whispers to me. I turn slightly to see Austin smiling at me from the seat just infront. "Austin, hi" I say, smiling at him. "How's Manor Hill been?" I ask him in a whisper. "As hell as Burnywood?" I ask. He smiles at me and nods. "There are many more troublemakers there now. It's ten times worse" he says, his smile fading at the thought of it. "Would you two like to share your conversation with the whole class?" Mr Clayton calls out, looking at the two of us. I quickly shake my head, feeling my face start to burn up.

The bell rings and I walk quickly to my next lesson, feeling as though it's going to rain anytime soon as all the clouds in the sky are a dark grey. I get in the classroom, seconds before the rain starts hammering down on the ground outside. "Good morning class" our teacher says at the front. She starts going on about what we're doing, but like always I pay no attention to her whatsoever. I just stare out of the window, watching the rain fall down in heavy droplets. Eventually the bell rings and I head off once again. I quickly run out of the door, not wanting to get soaked. It's PE next, but I don't suppose it'll be outside.

I quickly change into my PE kit, a light blue top and navy blue tracksuit bottoms. Then I tie up my hair in a loose bun and head into the gym. Coach Mendler explains all the techniques of gymnastics and what we'll be learning in PE this term. I pretend to be listening, nodding and watching him so I don't give away that my brain is thinking of way more important things that don't concern school in the slightest. We start doing some actual gymnastics, I just walk back and forth on a bench, pretending that I'm working on my balance, but I was able to do this for two hours straight when I was five, without even wobbling. I doubt it's going to be hard ten years later. We're told to go and get changed. I do a quick change, putting on my cardigan as I walk to the door. It's raining even harder now. I run outside towards the canteen. It's break time now, it won't be a surprise if Charlie is there.

"Hey Ree. How was PE?" Charlie asks as I walk up to her, where she's standing at the side of the room, away from everyone else. "Hell as usual" I reply. "How was whatever you had?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Music was all right" she says. Which is an understatement for her. Charlie is like the most gifted musician I've ever known. When she sings, everyone can't help but listen. It's like your captivated. But she can also play any musical instrument like a pro. It's astonishing how easy she finds it. As for me, I can't sing or play any musical instrument. I can't even be bothered to mouth the words when we have to sing in music lessons. I just mumble slightly.

The rest of the day goes painfully slowly. Monday's always have the most boring lessons I find. The last bell finally rings, and I head back towards mum's flat. "Hey Ree, wait up!" I turn around to see Charlie running towards me. "Hi Charlie. Did you see Gaby today?" I ask her, as I've been worried about where she's been. "Apparently she's at the hospital" Charlie says, like it's no big deal. I stare at her with shock. "It's just a check up from the fall" she explains, calming me slightly. "Do you wanna come back to mine for dinner?" I ask her, as we walk past Manor Hill. "Might as well, not like anyone there will miss me" Charlie says, indicating to Manor Hill.

We keep walking until we get to mum's flat. I open the door and we both walk in. Mum's probably at work, and she usually doesn't get back until gone six. I take a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the microwave. "Pizza alright?" I ask Charlie, who's looking around the flat at everything in here. "Yeah" she says plainly. "This place is so nice" she say, looking at all the photos and ornaments. "It's a load of junk if you ask me" I say, pouring two drinks of orange juice. "Very nice junk" she says. "How's it been? Living with your mum" Charlie asks. I sigh. "I guess it's alright. Though I feel like this is mostly for her benefit and not mine. Isn't that the reason I'm living with her?" I ask, handing Charlie a drink of orange juice. I take a sip of the juice nervously. "Maybe you should tell her that" Charlie says. I shake my head. "No, I couldn't. She's trying her best. It's not her fault she doesn't…know me!"

The microwave goes ding and I take the pizza out and cut it into triangles. I put three slices on each plate and the rest in the fridge for when mum gets back. "Thanks" Charlie says as I hand her the pizza. We eat in the living room, watching the TV. Kind of reminds me off at Burnywood, when everyone would gather around the TV after dinner and argue over what to watch. It was just weeks ago, but it already feels like years. "I better go now, or Artie will have the police out to drag me back" Charlie says, getting up. "See you tomorrow" she says, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Bye" I say as she closes the front door, leaving me. I take the empty plates and glasses and put them in the dish washer.

I go upstairs and change into my pyjamas, then go back downstairs and put on one of those girly movies Charlie, Gaby and I used to watch at Burnywood. It's the same one we watched at Brittany's leaving party. It brings back so many good memories. Brittany was more of a mother to me than my real one is. For a starter I thought mum was dead until I was fourteen. I don't think of that as a good thing. Brittany was there for me when I needed it, I wish I still knew her. Maybe if she was here, I wouldn't feel like the world was slipping away from me. Like every cell of happiness in my body was slowly evaporating into thin air.

* * *

**It's quite a sad depressing chapter. though as I said in the description of the story, this mainly focuses on how she slid into depresssion (something you should not take lightly) and isn't the happiest story.**


	3. I Believe In Second Chances

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. i feel super bad because i haven't updated in what feels like years and years and years. i really hope you like this chapter as i've put a lot into it even though it's quite short it was quite hard to write because i wanted it to go perfectly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3. I Believe In Second Chances**

The final school bell rings and I fling my bag over my back and begin walking out of the school building. Geography's the worst. I already know I'm in England, isn't that enough? They could at least make lessons a bit more interesting that just Mrs Mays talking in an extremely boring voice about the importance of map reading.

I begin walking out of school past the bikes as Charlie catches up with me "Hey" she says as she slows down to walk beside me. "Hey Charlie" I reply. We walk side by side down the path in silence until we hear shouting behind us. "Ree come on, wait up!" Charlie looks around but I keep my eyes ahead of me speeding up and dragging Charlie along with me. "Why's Rick shouting?" Charlie asks, "I thought you two were still together" Charlie says.

Rick begins jogging to catch up with us, "So did I" I reply to Charlie. Rick is only feet away. I stop "Charlie I'll talk to you tomorrow I've got to deal with this sooner or later" Charlie nods and walks away "Good luck" is all she says before walking out of my sight.

I turn around to Rick who is now right up close to me. "What's your excuse?" I ask him. Rick sighs and looks agitated "I didn't do anything Ree, that's why I'm so desperate. You've been acting like you hate me, like how you were with that whole Lesley thing which you took the wrong way-" Rick begins. I cut him off angrily "Which I took the wrong way? No Rick, I think you took our relationship the wrong way. Because I don't call you in a few weeks because my whole life is falling apart means that you're allowed to start seeing someone to get back at the girl you're still dating means that I'm the bad person here?"

Rick starts to object. "No Rick, just shut up. I don't believe in second chances especially not when it comes to idiots like you" I say as I turn around and begin walking briskly back down the path. Rick doesn't hesitate to catch up with me. "Ree, just hear me out. I get that you're angry at me but I'm your first boyfriend and first loves are forever" Rick says. I grit my teeth together.

"You know that sentence would have been a lot more affective if I was your first love aswell right?" I ask angrily. Rick continues to walk closely by my side. "Ree, I'm sorry. I still love you and I know you don't believe in second chances but I think that's because it hasn't' worked out properly before. But you gave your mum a second chance and you're having a great time with her" like he knows anything about how I live my life.

I come to a halt as does Rick. "Look, I'm not gonna lie I still love you and truth is I probably always will as you're my first love. But then as I say that I'm not your first so how do I know you're not still in love with her? Isabella right?" I ask.

Rick shakes his head, "don't start this now Ree. I was eleven, that was ages ago Ree" Rick says. This time I shake my head. "No Rick, you don't start this. _I'm over her, that was ages ago, we don't have feelings like that anymore_. Stop thinking I'm an idiot that's going to believe your every word. Isabella may think that but it's only because you're letting her. If you really didn't have feelings for her then I doubt you would be sending her flirty texts" I come back at him.

Rick looks quite shocked, "how do you know about those texts Ree?" Rick asks me. My eyes widen in shock as the roles are reversed. "You're not denying it? Wow" is all I say before walking back down the path even quicker. Rick doesn't follow after me. I sneak a quick glance behind my back to see him still standing in the same position. He sneaks a look at me and I turn back to face forward.

I get home and begin making dinner as mum surprises me by getting home early. She begins walking upstairs, "where are you going?" I ask her as I put our dinner in the microwave. Mum stops and leans over the banister "I'm going out dancing with this guy I've met. His name is Patrick" mum says.

She hurries along upstairs. At least one of us is enjoying their love life right now. A few hours later mum leaves and I'm left alone sitting in my room eating crackers and reading my English required reading _Of Mice and Men_. Something bangs on my window and I jump up and go over and look out to see Rick standing underneath my window throwing rocks up.

I open the window and stick my head out, "What do you want Richard?" I ask him angrily. He looks up back at me shocked by his new nickname. "A second chance Rapunzel" Rick replies. I shake my head and fight back a smile. "Why do you think I'll agree to that Ricky?" I ask annoyed. Rick's face turns into a soft smile that I can't help but return, "because first loves are forever and I'm yours forever and I'm not leaving here until you agree to give me one".

This time I actually let my smile come out instead of hiding it away. "You're impossible Rick. You're so irritating but yet I love you at the same time which is even more irritating. I guess the answer's yes then Rick. We can renew are love for each other tomorrow because I'm tired and I would appreciate it if you left me alone to sleep now".

I close the window as Rick beams up at me. I draw the curtains and return to my book but I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I've spent so long being angry at people and although some people deserve the cold shoulder Rick doesn't really and it is partly my fault we've been going through this rough time I guess. But all is forgotten now and our love shall conquer anything that's thrown at it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a comment for me, it always means a lot. Again really sorry for the wait. Thank you in advance if you comment or subscribe of like or anything. YAY!**


End file.
